


I Hate To Bother You, Sir

by L0vesickFangirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherhood, Car Sex, Improper preperations, M/M, Nyx finds the whole situation hilarious, Of age noctis and prompto, getting caught, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0vesickFangirl/pseuds/L0vesickFangirl
Summary: ‘It’ll be fun’, he said. ‘No one will catch us’, he promised. "Don't worry" he assured.Leave it to Nyx Ulric to ruin the night out.





	1. It'll Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching ‘That 70s Show’ at a friends and decided I needed to write a Promptis based off the episode where Donna and Eric get caught having car sex. 
> 
> I starred this fic over a year ago and just now picked it back up. I re-read it but I'm sorry if I missed any continuity errors!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Noctis had gotten his car six months ago, and got his license all of three weeks ago. His royal advisor was still hesitant to allow the Prince to drive alone, but Noctis assured him he would be _fine_. Besides that fact, he’d have Prompto with him most of the time. The two of them were inseparable, it seemed.  The Prince was grateful Ignis found some form of relief in this fact. Noctis wouldn’t be out alone, at least.

 

It was that trust that allowed the pair to end up where they were on this night. Parked on the Insomnia overlook,  faint stars shimmering in the dark night sky beyond the barrier of the wall that protected them. The city lights shone brightly, casting a dim light on where they were atop the hill, making out in the back seat of Noctis’ car.

 

Their bodies pressed up against one another as they adjusted their position in the back seat. Noctis was leaning against the side of the car, feeling rather cramped in the backseat of his coup. He had, one leg resting over the side of the bench seat while the other stretched out along the seat, bent slightly at the knee. Prompto settled between his legs, lying against the prince.

 

The blonde’s hands gripped Noctis’ shoulders as they made out, letting his grip fall only to snake a free hand around the other’s neck and card it through dark raven locks as he pressed against him, letting out a soft pleased noise.

 

“Mmh,” The noise Noctis made only prompted the blonde to continue, tugging lightly at the others hair. Noctis tilted his head back against the window as Prompto deepened the kiss. The blond’s tongue snaked its way into the Prince’s mouth, and was met with the others tongue, and it quickly became a battle for dominance over the kiss.

 

It wasn’t long before the two of them needed to part for air, seeming to forget how to breath through their noses, or breath all together. Their warm breaths mixed between them as they met each others eyes, both heavy with want and desire.

 

“Noct, are you sure this is okay?” Prompto spoke, glancing over his shoulder and out the front windshield at their view over Insomnia.

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Noctis questioned, hand resting on the small of Prompto’s back, rubbing small circles into his shirt.

 

“We’re in an extremely, well... Public place.” the blonde spoke, looking back at the other through his lashes, looking shy and innocent and all over delicious. Noct wanted to kiss him again. Instead he settled for running his free hand through unstyled blonde locks.

 

“Nah, no one really comes up here anymore. But if you don’t wanna, we can just watch the stars instead.” Noct assured him. He’d never do anything to make Prompto uncomfortable.

 

“N-No! I don’t wanna stop.” the blonde laughed, leaning into the other’s touch. “I’m just paranoid, don’t mind me.” he hummed, nuzzling himself into Noctis’ neck while the other continued to comb his fingers through his hair.

 

“It’ll be fun, I promise. It being a public place give it a thrill.” Noctis said with a chuckle. A soft hiss left him soon after as Prompto bit down on his neck lightly.

 

“Alright then, I’m game.” Prompto grinned as he nipped a trail along the other’s neck, down to his collar. He tugged down the collar of the other’s shirt and began to assault the skin there, lightly nipping and suckling.

 

“Ah, Prompto, if you leave a mark I swear,” the prince warned, but Prompto pulled back with a guilty look and Noctis knew he’d be wearing cover up for the next few days.

 

“What? It’s under the collar!” Prompto argued with a grin before Noctis grabbed onto him in turn, tangling a hand in blond locks to crane his neck to the side, beginning his own assault of  Prompto’s neck.

 

“Mhm...And I have a suit fitting this week with Ignis. Meaning I’m going to be half naked standing on a stool while I’m being measured. Meaning I won’t be able to cover this easily.” he spat, but there was no real malice in his tone. Again, cover up was a godsend. And If Ignis asked, he’d blow out some lie. Not sure what yet, but he’d think of one.

 

The raven haired male didn’t even give his lover time to answer before he was leaving a rather dark mark on the side of his neck _above_ the collar. Prompto moaned at the notion, tugging at raven hair as the  Prince bit and suckled the now sensitive flesh, bruise quickly forming as Noctis pulled away.

 

Their eyes met for a moment, half lidded and clouded with lust, and then they were kissing again. Prompto settled himself back on top of the other, placing one hand on Noctis’ shoulder, the other on the edge of the bench seat.

 

A car wasn’t the most comfortable place to fool around, but Noctis was right when he said there was a thrill to it. The windows had already begun to fog up slightly from them making out alone, and that wasn’t where their nights activities were going to end.

 

Prompto adjusted himself on top of the other so their crotches were aligned in a way he could lightly begin rolling his hips into the others. The action pulled a gasp from the Prince’s lips, and he swallowed down the noise as he deepened the kiss, tongue snaking its way into the other male’s mouth as he repeated the motion.

 

“Prom, fuck…” Noctis breathed against the others mouth, canting his hips up to meet the others movements.

 

“That's the goal,” Prompto hummed, though his cheeks got even darker at the admission, and fuck Noctis was so in love.

 

“Dork,” he snorted before pulling the other down into another searing kiss, hands falling to the others hips, slipping under the hem of his shirt to run warm fingertips along soft skin, slowly pushing his shirt up as he worked up the others torso.

 

“Nooooct,” Prompto keened, arching into the others touch as he sat up to allow the other to remove his shirt. He hit his head on the low roof of the car, but hardly reacted to it as he shucked his shirt into the front seat.

 

“Here, hold up,” Noctis murmured, sitting up slightly to adjust their positions into something a little more comfortable. In the process Prompto kicked off his boots and shimmied out of his pants, which was easier said than done and now he cursed the fact he wore skinny jeans.

 

The blond ended up getting himself tangled in his jeans and falling backwards onto the seat with a disgruntled sound, and Noctis couldn’t help but snort, shimmying his own loose jeans down.

 

“Shut uuuuuup,” Prompto whined, and Noctis crawled over him.

 

“What? I didn’t say anything,” he hummed innocently, peppering kisses all over his boyfriends face before sitting back to help him remove the cursed jeans.

 

“My Hero!” Prompto swooned as his pants fell to the car floor to join the others. Noctis snorted again and swooped down to steal yet another kiss.

 

“You’re such a _dork_.” he murmured against his lovers lips.

 

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork!” Prompto stated proudly and Noctis felt his chest flutter.

 

“Astrals, I love you Prompto,” he laid against the other, their positions switched from how they were moments ago.

 

A smile broke across the blonds face and he snaked his arms around the others neck, holding him close. “I love you too, Noct.” he said, kissing him sweetly before Noctis pulled away and began a full assault on his neck. He let his head fall back, hitting off the door but again, he didn’t care at the moment.

 

“You’re gunna get brain damage,” Noctis teased, breath warm against his damp skin. Prompto shuttered.

 

“Worth it,” he breathed, even as Noctis brought his hand up to cradle the back of Prompto’s head, and the blond felt utterly loved by his prince.

 

Prompto shifted his hips, grinding up against the Prince’s and Noctis groaned, meeting his movements.

 

“Prom...Gods, I need you,” Noctis breathed, lifting his hips long enough to push his own boxers down around his thighs, moving to do the same to Prompto’s. He sat back for a moment and just admired his boyfriend.

 

Prompto began to squirm under the attention. “Dude, knock it off,” he said, moving to cover himself before Noctis grabbed his wrists and leaned down to kiss down his torso.

 

“You’re beautiful...let me take a picture of you like this sometime,” Noctis murmured idaly, and Prompto turned a beautiful shade of pink. The blond let out a whine.

 

“ _Noct_ ”

 

“Alright Alright,” the Prince relented, shoving two of his own fingers in his mouth as Prompto licked a wet stripe up his own hand and gripped their cocks together. They both let out a sound of pleasure, and Noctis pulled his wet fingers from his mouth. He slipped his hand behind him, fingers following the cleft of his ass and finding his puckered ring.

 

Prompto stroked their cocks at a slow pace as Noctis prepared himself above him, groaning at the noises Noctis made.

 

“Fuck, Noct, How did I get so lucky? You’re beautiful,” he breathed, reaching up with his free hand to pull the other into a kiss.

 

Noctis moaned into his mouth as he slipped a second, and soon enough a third finger inside of himself. He thrust them in and out of himself, spreading them out to prepare himself for his boyfriends cock.

 

Prompto had stilled his hand on them, feeling too close to the edge and not wanting to come too soon. Noctis pulled his fingers out of his ass and wiped them on one of the pants n the floor before crashing his lips against the others, adjusting his position to straddle the others hips better, grabbing his lovers cock and lining it up with his entrance.

 

“Ready, Prom?” Noctis breathed, and Prompto groaned as he felt his head rub against the others stretched hole.

 

“Always, you’re highness,” he groaned as Noctis began to sink down on him, hands reaching out to grip the others hips. “So good, Fuck, _Noct_.” he whined softly, keeping his hips still as the others heat surrounded him, clenching around the intrusion.

 

“Prom,” Noct breathed. “ _Move._ ” he pleaded. Prompto obeyed his princely boyfriend.


	2. No One Will Catch Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx honestly loves his job.

There wasn’t may things Nyx hated about his job, not really. He loved being a glaive. Some of the people he had to work with, however, was a different story. 

 

BUT, as long as he wasn’t stuck on gate duty, he’d take what was given him. And honestly, as much as he’d rather be back at the Citadel doing grounds training and guard, city patrol wasn’t all that terrible of a punishment for starting a food fight with Pelna the other day. 

 

He had a map of blocks and trails along the edge of Insomnia that he was to follow and patrol, keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior. He had graveyard shift, so most likely he’d come across  _ something _ in the night. 

 

He took a look at his map and followed the path up to the insomnian overlook.. Ah, the amount of teenagers he’d scared off that hill on past patrols. It was always amusing. He was sure he’d come across some tonight as well, if the fresh tire tracks in the dirt were anything to go by.

 

He followed the path up to the peak of the hill and paused, spotting a sleek black car with fogged up windows, softly rocking back and forth from movement inside. 

 

Bingo. 

 

As he approached, concern twitched in the corner of his mind as he looked over the car. Sleek black..He glanced at it again, noticing it was an Audi R8 Star of Lucis.

 

The same car Noctis had gotten for his birthday.

 

This was the  _ Prince’s  _ car!

 

Oh, this would be fun. He sensed no immediate danger, though he remained alert as he approached the car. He couldn't see much of the back seat through the rear window, so he simply moved around to the drivers side and waited a few moments. 

 

He could hear the soft sounds of skin on skin, the sound of the car creaking with the movements of the Prince and his scandal inside.

 

Oh, he’d  _ hate _ to ruin his Highness’ romantic night. 

 

He wrapped his knuckles on the window a few times and everything going on within the car seemed to stop. He heard mumbling, unable to really make out the words.

 

“Kingsglaive Patrol.” he announced. “Please step out of the car,” he ordered, standing back to wait for the two to leave the car. 

 

More mumbling, but no signs of movement. 

 

“If his Highness and company would please step out of the car,”

 

He distinctly heard Noctis curse, then murmure ‘hold on, I got this.’

 

After a moment of Silence, Nyx heard the prince speak. “Go away!” was all he said. Nyx had to bite his tongue from busting out laughing. That was it, that was all Noct had up his sleeve?! Damn, kid. 

 

“Sorry Highness, afraid I can’t do that. Now if you and you’re lil lady would like to step from the car,”

 

He heard silence, a snort and somebody being elbowed, and he stood back to allow them to exit the car, clothes thrown on haphazardly.

 

Nyx probably should’ve been more surprised when the Princes blond best friend emerged from the car rather than some girl, but he really couldn’t say he was shocked. Prompto refused to meet anyone's gaze, red as a tomato and staring at the ground. He hugged a black jacket around his shoulders. Noctis’.

 

Nyx raised a brow and just studied the two for a moment, letting them squirm and refuse to make eye contact. 

 

“And what, pray tell, is going on here?” he asked, hands on his hips, trying to act stern when all he wanted to do was clap the boys on the back and say good job. 

 

“None of your business, Ulric.” Noctis grumbled, eyes darting up to meet the others before glancing away. Nyx sighed.

 

“You’re lucky It’s me on watch and not someone else.” he said, standing tall, towering over the boys before him. “Anyone else would take this directly to the king.” He watched Prompto’s eyes go wide and Noctis shot his head up to protest, but Nyx raised a hand to silence him. 

 

“However, I don’t think that’s my business to do so. I’ll be taking the two of you home. Back in the car, hands to yourselves.” he said, and watched the flush spread on their cheeks. 

 

“Keys, highness.” he asked, holding out his hand.

 

Octis muttered something that sounded a little like a thanks as he handed over the keys, and the two of them climbed back into the back seat, sitting as far away from each other as possible. 

 

Nyx got into the car and started it up. He made the ride as quiet as possible, letting the two think over their actions as he drove back to Noctis’ apartment. 

 

“You can just...drop us off in the garage.” Noctis piped up as they got closer to his apartment. 

 

“No can do, Highness. Gotta see you to your door.” He said, glancing in the rearview mirror. 

 

“It’s fine, Ignis is there we’ll be fine.” he argued weakly. 

 

“I’ll be sure to knock before letting the two of you in, then.” He said, watching Prompto’s eyes go wide, face going pale. He’s pretty sure he heard the other murmure ‘I’m going to die.’

 

Nyx couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath as he turned into the parking garage of Noctis’; apartment complex.


	3. Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is having none of their unsafe shenanigans

Ignis had made himself at home within Nocts apartment as he awaited the Prince and his friend to return from their venture in Nocts car. Ignis wanted to assure that the Prince returned home safe and within a reasonable hour. He’d check the fluids in the vehicle before returning to his quarters at the Citadel. 

 

He took a sip of his coffee as he glanced at the microwave clock. It was nearing 10:30pm and there still wasn’t a sign of Noctis nor Prompto. Ignis had requested they return by 10:00pm originally, but with some pleading from the prince, Ignis had agreed to 11:00pm. Why, he wasn’t sure. He was usual in bed by now. 

 

It still wasn’t time for them to be back, but that didn’t mean Ignis wasn’t the type to worry. Where had they even gone that would keep them out so late, anyway?

 

He sighed softly, setting his cup down and adjusting his glasses. He glanced down at the reports before him, skimming over the information to assure it was set up correctly before he’d hand them over to Noct to read. 

 

He was startled from his focus by a knock on the door. Strange, who would be here at this hour. Very few people had access to the floor the Prince was on. Noctis had no need to knock so he didn’t see it being the Prince.

 

With caution and concern, Ignis rose from his feet and made his way down the hallway. He approached the door and looked through the peephole, spying the Prince and the blonde, escorted by none other than Nyx Ulric.

 

Brows creasing, Ignis unlocked and opened the door, standing in the doorway and looking between the two younger men who  had a look of shame about them, before glancing up to the Glaive who looked rather proud of himself.

 

“Evening, Ignis.” Nyx was first to speak, and Noctis and Prompto fidgeted. 

 

“Good evening, Ulric.” Ignis spoke slowly, looking over the boys once more before turning his full attention to the glaive. “Care to explain?”

 

“I hate to bother you so late, I figured you’d be here. And honestly, I’d rather report this to you than the king, a) because I never want to have a conversation like that with the king, and b) I think we should leave the king in the dark about this, because it is his first offence and all,” Nyx promptly patted Noctis on the back, causing the raven haired male to jump slightly.

 

“Offence?” Ignis said, startled. “Nyx, could you please explain a little more,” he asked, shifting his weight onto one foot as he crossed his arms across his chest, giving Noctis a stern look. What had the Prince gotten into this time?

 

“Iggy, We can expl--” Ignis raised his finger, uttering a stern ‘sh’ and silencing Noctis, before looking to the Glaive to continue.

 

“Well, I was doing my patrols as usual, decided to check out the overlook. Insomnia is beautiful this time of night,” he mused, looking at Ignis. “And that's when I noticed a parked car. Not unusual, lots of people go to the overlook to look out over the view. And even then, it’s not too unusual that the cars parked on the overlook have their windows fogged up and are slightly rocking.” 

 

Ignis blinked slowly as he took in Nyx’s words, and watched as Noctis promptly looked away and Prompto turned a rather flattering shade of red, washing out his freckles.

 

“So as always, I go to catch the culprits in the act and scold them and usually I send them on their way, but this was a special case.” His hands came to rest on each of the boy’s shoulders, grinning. He sounded so smug about this. He was getting a kick out of it. 

 

Prompto flinched as the others hand fell to his shoulder and Noctis rolled his shoulders, trying to get the other to remove said hand. 

 

“And what do I find when I knock on the window? Why, I find Prince charming here in a rather compromising position beneath blondie locks.” he said, releasing their shoulders and grinning at Ignis. “This is where it gets funny,”

 

“Funny, how is this at all--” Ignis went to argue, absolutely bewildered by the information he had just been handed, but Nyx cut him off, clearly enjoying himself.

 

“No, just listen. I knock on the window and scare the living daylight out of both of them. They just sort of freeze, and I can hear them mumbling, but i can’t catch their words. What I do hear is ‘I have an Idea.’ From his highness who then decides to simply respond with ‘Go away!’ Can you believe that? Just asking me to go away like that, It was hillarious!” he sighed, running a hand through his hair and clearing his throat. Ignis looked mad, but he couldn’t find it in him to bother to be professional about this.

  
  


“Anyway,  I brought the Prince and his companion home before anyone else could spot them on the overlook.” he finished, glancing down at the two who were absolutely rigid. 

 

Ignis just stood there absolutely bewildered for a moment. He needed to take all of this in. Nyx Ulric had just caught Noctis and Prompto having...having Sex in the back of Noctis’ car, was he gathering that right? 

 

“Thank you for bringing them here, and I agree. I think this once we can leave the king unaware.” he said slowly and calmly, watching Noctis visibly relax slightly. “But the situation will not be handled lightly. The Prince’ licence will be revoked and he will not be permitted to drive without an approved chaperone once it is returned.” 

 

“Ignis that's not--”

 

“Enough.” Ignis silenced him, fixing the Prince with a stern gaze. Noctis snapped his mouth shut and didn’t try to speak again. 

 

“Get in here this instant, both of you.” he said, holding the door open so Prompto and Noctis could shuffle through, heading to the living room. 

 

“Don’t be too hard on ‘em Ignis. We were all young once, we do dumb things when we’re young.” He said, grinning. 

 

“Keep in mind I am only two years older than his highness, and I do not behave in such a way. Nor have I ever.” he stated, now fixing the Glaive with a stern look. Nyx merely chuckled.

 

“If looks could kill, Ignis, you could be an assassin.” was all he said, nodding his head. “I’ll leave you to the lecture you’re about to give, and I bid you a goodnight.” he said, stepping back. 

 

“Have a good night, Ulric.” Ignis spoke, shutting the door and running a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face as he made his way towards the living room.

 

He glanced at the two who were sitting on the couch, whispering something back and forth. When they noticed Ignis’ presence, they froze, sitting up straighter and looking at the advisor with quite concerned expressions.

 

And they should be concerned. 

 

“I do not know what state of mind you had to be in to think that any of that was okay.” Ignis said, looking between the two of them. 

 

“Ignis, let us expl--”

 

“No, you will not interrupt or talk over me. What is there to explain that Nyx has not? The two of you went parking. The two of you had,” he paused, sighing. “The two of you had sex in the back of your car in a very public place and there are so many things that are NOT okay with this situation, Noctis.” his voice was firm, and never did he imagine he’d have to scold Noctis over a situation like this.

 

“You cannot do things such as this. What if it hadn’t been Nyx to find you? What if it had been a passerby? Or what if a paparazzi had been following you since you left your apartment?” he said, standing in front of the two of them with his arms crossed. 

 

“What do the two of you have to say for yourselves?” he said, looking between the two of them.

 

Prompto made no move to talk, and it appeared he had no intentions to do so, sitting there, face red as ever, staring at the ground with a horrified and frightened look on his face.

 

Noct on the other hand wasn’t afraid of speaking up.

 

“Look, Iggy I get it. Yeah it was stupid, but It happened it’s over and It won’t happen again,”

 

“You’re correct, it won’t be happening again. I will see this doesn’t repeat. As I stated, I am confiscating your licence rom you for two weeks and I will continue to drive you around. Once i return it to you, you will not go anywhere without a chaperone until I deem appropriate.” adjusting his glasses, he looked between the two of them.

 

“Moving on from the public act and onto the act itself,” Ignis really didn’t wish to have this conversation. It was clear the other two didn’t either, even Noctis’ cheeks heating and turning a bright shade of pink at the topic.

 

“Ignis, can we not--”

 

“Noctis, I wish I would never have had a reason to have to scold you on something like this,” he said, letting his arms fall to his side. “Yet here we are because of your irresponsible actions.” he said. 

 

“I’ll start by saying I am surprised, although I feel I should’ve seen this coming, the two of you I mean.” he said, and neither of the younger two were looking at him. “Regardless, Noctis I understand you want freedom and you wish to live as a normal citizen for the time being, but understand who you are. You are the Prince, whether you like it or not. You’re relationship with Prompto for the time being is fine, but understand in the future there may be need to cut it.” he stated, looking at the look of guilt on the princes face.

 

“Yeah, I’m aware of that and we’ve discussed it,” the raven haired male murmured, clearly upset by the subject.

 

“I’m glad you are at an understanding and have discussed it, because it’s important. Secondly, and answer me honestly, how long have you two been an item?”

 

“A little over a year,” Noctis spoke, sparing a side glance at Prompto and frowning.

 

Ignis was honestly surprised in himself for not noticing anything sooner. Sure, there were times he was skeptical, but he never thought the two of them would ever pursue a relationship. He assumed wrong. 

 

“And how long have the two of you been having sex?”

 

Prompto looked like he was about to pass out. Ignis debated getting him a glass of water. Noctis cleared his throat, shifting. 

 

“About four months now.” he murmured. Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose, adjusting his glasses shortly after.

 

“And do the two of you practice safe sex? Proper use of condoms, assuring proper preparations and use of lubricant and proper communication between the two of you?

 

The two of them looked at each other and no one offered up an answer right away. Ignis cleared his throat.

 

“Highness,”

 

“Kinda sorta,” he groaned, finally lifting his head to look up at his advisor. 

 

“Could you kindly explain what ‘kinda sorta’ means, please.”

 

“You talk about avoiding paparazzi but I’m pretty sure the Prince of Lucis walking into the convenient store and purchasing Lube and condoms would cause a little bit of attention, Iggy.” Noctis said, face darkening a few hues as he spoke.

 

“Did the option ever occur to you to send Prompto to get those items rather than yourself?” Both boys fell silent, and there was a look in there eyes that told Ignis that neither of them had thought of that.

 

“Honestly, Noct, I thought you were smarter than that,” Ignis said, frowning.

 

“Hey! It’s pressuring, okay, We just didn’t….do we  _ have _ to have this conversation right now?!” the prince groaned, exasperated and embarrassed.

 

“Yes, because now that it’s been brought to attention it needs discussed. Unless you’d rather discuss it with your father,”

 

“No!” Noct quickly interjected.

  
“Oh gods please no” Prompto breathed out, eyes wide.

 

“Then we will continue to discuss it here, tonight.”

 

And they did. Ignis gave the prince ‘the talk’ and explained why they needed to invest in condoms and lubricant, rather than relying on saliva as a form of lube. He informed them that they would both be required to go get tested, to be assure they were both clean. 

 

He went on to inform them that if they needed, he would go and get them condoms and lubricant, rather than sending Prompto. To that, both of them flustered and fell silent, but Ignis caught the slight nod of Noctis’ head. 

 

It wasn’t till 11:30pm that Ignis had finished lecturing them and sent Noctis to bed, and sent Prompto home. He assured the other got a taxi as he sent him on his way. He informed Noctis he would be over the next morning to make breakfast and go over the past days reports with him. 

 

Ignis left and returned to his own quarters, utterly exhausted and ready to fall into bed and sleep. 

 

\--

 

Noctis awoke the next morning with a groan. He stretched, feeling his back pop. He elt a twinge of pain in his lower back, and he groaned softly, remembering the previous night. Today would be interesting.

 

He pushed himself to his feet and made his way into the bathroom before heading into the kitchen. Ignis was already there, back turned to Noctis as he cooked breakfast.

 

“Good morning, Noct. Your reports are on the table,” he stated, not turning to greet the other.

 

Remembering the previous night, Noctis didn’t blame him. He glanced at the reports on the table, going over to glance at them when he noticed a box and small tube sitting on the corner of the table as well. He felt his cheeks heat as he realised it was a box of condoms and some lubricant, and he quickly snatched them up and ran them back to his room, not wanting to have to stare at them on the table all morning with Ignis there.

 

Ignis just smiled as he noticed Noct’s embarrassment, running to hide the items. The advisor had decided to stop on his way over to pick up the items for the Prince. If Noctis was going to have sex, he just wanted him to have safe sex.

 

Noctis returned from his bedroom flustered, taking his seat at the table.

 

Ignis joined him soon enough with two plates of food, and they sat down as they did many mornings and began to go over reports, business as usual. 

 

“Oh, and here,” Ignis reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of painkillers, handing them over to Noctis.

 

“What's this for?” The prince asked, brows furrowed.

 

“It’ll help with your limp.” He watched a shade of pink dust across the Prince’s face.

 

“A warm bath will also sooth the pain. Assuring you take my advice from last night, you should be able to avoid the pain the following morning if you go about things properly.” he stated simply, taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

“Y-Yeah..thanks.” Noctis said, setting the painkillers beside him. 

 

After that, Ignis didn’t bring up the previous night again.

 

And for that, Noctis was grateful.


End file.
